


Static Hearts

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fontcest, Implied Character Death, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: "Stretch, he doesn't remember."Stretch loves Edge, but it just gets so exhausting starting over.





	Static Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by the lovely cheapbourbon. Thank you so much, sweetie! I absolutely loved writing this. <3 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, sindontquit.

“Stretch,” Edge groaned, putting his hand over his face while the other version of himself cackled, arms crossed under his ribs. Edge glanced around his phalanges. Stretch was tearing up, for fuck’s sake.

“Well I’m not wrong,” he pointed out breathlessly. Edge ground his teeth while he considered the options. He did find himself coming up blank, but just because Stretch was right didn't mean Edge had any obligation to agree with him.

He turned away from Stretch, crossing his arms and turning his skull up scornfully.

“No, don’t be like that,” Stretch wheezed, and Edge felt the bed move under him as Stretch crawled across it to him. Arms draped over his scapulae, Stretch’s skull coming to rest on his right one. “I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry,” Edge pointed out, “you wouldn't be grinning like the idiot you are.”

That earned another chuckle from Stretch, but his arms tightened around Edge, pulling their bodies together. Stretch’s ribs pressed against his spine, making the processes ache in the best possible way. Edge felt himself soften in the hold, curling back into him. He had slowly grown more comfortable with letting himself relax. Stretch was one of very few monsters he could be at ease with. Not only did Edge feel safe around him, the lazy bastard had a way of breaking down his walls and had made himself right at home.

Currently he was getting familiar with Edge’s neck.

“Don't think you’re going to- mm- win your way back into my good graces with- mm- those pathetic kisses.” He didn't hesitate to tilt his skull so that Stretch could access more of his vertebrae, however. “The Great and Terrible Papyrus- haa- has standards, and is nothing, if not- ngh- steadfast.”

“Oh?” Stretch hummed against the bone. Predictably, his teeth opened and his long tongue came out to lap at the sensitive disks between. Edge failed to bite back a moan, though he wasn’t exactly trying his hardest. This kind of foreplay was typical for them, and even paralleled their first time. Edge still blushed happily when he thought of that night, not that he’d ever tell Stretch that.

There was no chance now, anyways. Stretch was slowly curling further around Edge, lapping at his clavicle and the top edge of his sternum. Edge leaned back to make it easier, and Stretch crawled into his lap, settling in with his femurs spread to either side of Edge. He leaned forward to kiss Edge properly, his weight pressing Edge to lie back while their tongues danced.

“How’re those standards treating you?” Stretch asked, teasing, as he broke the kiss. Their skulls stayed close, mere centimeters apart. Edge set his hands on Stretch’s femurs, pulling them together.

“Pretty fucking well,” he purred, kissing Stretch again.  
——  
“Oh fuck,” Sans muttered as soon as he heard the knock on the door. Papyrus rolled his eyelights and got to his feet.

“Worry not, I'm not going to make you get up,” He sneered. That didn't earn him anything but further panic from his brother. He struggled to get upright from his spot reclining on the couch.

“N-no, I got it-”

“Don't be an idiot. I'm already at the door,” he put his hand on the knob, “and there’s no sense making our visitor wait for your lazy ass.”

He opened the door to punctuate his point. Standing on the front porch were two skeletons: one vaguely Sans-like, and the other a rough approximation of Papyrus.

The short one stared at him with sparkling blue eyes, a grin growing across his skull. Which was very fascinating to Papyrus up until a body impacted his. He tensed, bones appearing around him, sharp points poised to skewer his attacker.

“Oh thank the stars,” the other monster breathed, arms tightening even more. He was hugging Edge. He was crying. Why was he crying? Edge froze.

“Papy! What are you doing?” the shorter skeleton admonished him. “This is not how we greet new monsters!”

“Stretch, he doesn't remember-” Sans said at the same time.

The arms around Papyrus tightened in response and then let go, the other monster stepping back half a step. He was still very much in Papyrus’s personal space, however.

“Right, right,” he muttered, voice rough and watery.

“I don't remember what? Sans, do you know this creep?” Papyrus growled at his brother. He’d called him by name. To Papyrus’s knowledge there weren't any other skeletons around, let alone ones that were freaky replicas of them.

“We need to… talk,” Sans replied wearily, and gestured the invaders into the living room.

Papyrus stiffly went to get them refreshments. Even if they were going to be rude, he was a model host. At least the imitation Papyrus had backed off while he did that, chatting quietly with Sans. Their conversation went silent as he returned, setting golden flower tea in front of the Sans-like monster, then Sans, and finally this Stretch.

“Here,” he intoned.

“Thanks,” Stretch replied softly. “You, uh, have any honey?”

“No,” Papyrus sniffed, straightening. Stretch looked at him expectantly. When there was nothing but a long, awkward silence, his scapulae drooped.

“That shit will rot your teeth out,” Papyrus added, just to rub it in, but Stretch instantly brightened, looking up at Edge with a strangely hopeful smile. Edge’s soul fluttered unnaturally at the sight.

“That’s what I always say!” The other stranger yelled out, startling Edge away from looking at that smile.  
——  
“Excuse me,” Edge always tried to be polite with their cross-universe guests. He tried extra hard with Stretch, because he had to.

At the moment, Stretch was pressed up against him. Which wasn't inherently a problem. They were all squished together, the three Papyruses, while their brothers lounged in various spots across the living room floor. Red and Sans had their skulls together, one, the other, or both bobbing occasionally. Edge could only imagine the jokes. Blue was sitting at Papyrus’s feet, both watching Mettaton’s theatrics raptly.

Stretch was leaning against Edge, one of his hands resting on the couch next to his femur. It was a little too close. Everything about Stretch was a little too much. Too close, too friendly, too excited to see Edge, especially as Edge gave him less and less encouragement.

He was over it. He liked Blue. He was a lot like Edge, if a little softer around the edges, a little more innocent. Edge admired him for it. Not to mention Red seemed to like Stretch. They spent a lot time together, and Edge had noticed a change in Red ever since they started. He seemed… to care a little more. So it was unpleasant, to say the least, to have to finally put his foot down about Stretch.

“Please move,” Edge clarified, when his hint was ignored. Stretch sat up, looking at him, and Edge noticed his brother and Sans breaking away from their conversation to do the same.

“What?” Stretch asked, pulling away slightly.

“You are- were too close to me,” Edge responded stiffly. “On top of all your other unwanted touching, I must ask you to refrain going forward.”

“My…” Stretch looked lost. He looked over at Sans and Red, then back to Edge. “You don’t… like it… even a little?” He asked hesitantly.

“No,” Edge snapped, standing. How could Stretch possibly think that? Was he blind? A fool? That would explain a lot.

“Leave me alone!” He hissed and stalked out of the room, ignoring the tears that started to drip down Stretch’s cheek. Whatever unfounded fascination he had with Edge was his problem.  
——  
“Blue,” Edge mused as he crowded over a word search with the superior version of his brother.

“Yes?” Blue responded, distracted. He was circling a word, ‘picture’, with an air of victory.

“Have I done something to offend your brother?”

Blue finally looked up at him. He stared at Edge for a moment thoughtfully, and then looked back at the puzzle. He didn't actually study it, rather fiddling with his pencil.

“No..? I don't think so. It's very unusual for Papy to be like this, but when I’ve tried to ask him about you, he always dodges.”

“You’ve asked him about me specifically?”

“Well,” Blue set the pencil down and stared at it. “He doesn't act that way… around anyone else.”

Edge had been secretly hoping that it was Stretch’s general discomfort with meeting copies of himself and Blue that led to his behavior. Even the day they met, he had just looked at Edge with a scowl and then walked away. Since then, he had done everything in his power to avoid Edge. Which, when you could teleport, was quite easy. He had lost track of how many times he had walked into a room just to see an orange blur.

Of course, he wasn't blind to the way Stretch hung around Red. Those two had so much in common, it was infuriating. Edge found them lounging on the couch or chatting at his brother’s station all the time. He even saw them drinking at Grillby’s once, shoulders together, skulls almost touching, and a smile on Stretch’s face that Edge would have never seen if he hadn’t caught them unaware. It had caused a sharp prickling in his soul. He still felt it sometimes when he saw them together. The only break he got in their constant loitering was when they did it in Blue and Stretch’s timeline instead.

In contrast, Stretch and Edge had almost nothing in common. He supposed it wasn't too surprising that they just naturally didn't get along.

“Well…” he shrugged and looked at the puzzle. “Thank you for asking, but if he hates me that much, that's just the way it is.”  
———  
“I’m so sorry… “ Stretch muttered, lathering an almost excessive amount of attention on Edge’s cervical vertebrae before making his way down his rib cage.

“For- ng- what?” Edge gasped. Stretch was able to hit all of his most sensitive spots like he had a road map, despite this only being their second time. Their first had been a matter of wild passion that he only remembered by its most intense moments.

Since then, Stretch had been a unwaveringly attentive lover through several dates, and he seemed determined to be so in bed as well.

But he kept apologizing. It wasn't just now. In the oddest moments Stretch’s lackadaisical smile would turn melancholy, and he would beg Edge for forgiveness. He only relaxed when Edge gave it to him, despite not having the next idea what for.

“I’m sorry.” Stretch kissed his way down Edge’s arm to his hand. “I'm sorry.” and then down the other. It felt amazing, but Edge was about ready to firmly tell Stretch to stop. He couldn't feel anything but conflicted with Stretch so obviously upset.

Edge thought it might have had something to do with Red. He and Stretch had been avoiding each other since the day they met. He'd cornered his brother once and asked about it, suspicion growing at the guilty flush the inquiry caused. However, Red had shaken his skull sadly. He insisted that it wasn't anything Edge needed to worry about. He and Stretch had just had a bad time, and they needed to sort it out.

Edge had walked away not entirely convinced, but he paid attention to Stretch’s comings and goings. It was hard to imagine when they would have had time for a dalliance. Stretch used every scrap of time he could to visit Edge or drag him over to Stretch’s world.

“I'm sorry.” Stretch made his way back up Edge’s sternum for another round of kissing his neck, puffs of breaths hitting the vertebrae as he paused occasionally.

“Stretch,” Edge grabbed his arms and tugged him up. Stretch planted a few more tingling kisses before obliging. When he did, Edge confirmed it had been sobs he’d felt. Stretch's face was streaked with tears, but he smiled at Edge.

“I’m so,” he dropped down, hugging Edge, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Edge glanced at the side of his skull, hugging him back. His desire to harshly insist that Stretch stop withered away. Whatever burden Stretch carried with him pained him greatly. If he sought Edge’s forgiveness, he had it unconditionally, and he would get it as often as he needed.  
——-  
“What the hell is going on?” Edge turned to glare at his lover, despite the blindfold that blocked it from Stretch’s view. It made him feel better, at least.

“Edge,” Stretch laughed, the hand on his back pushing him gently. “We are almost there. Would you please just cooperate?”

“I don't see why I should,” Edge retorted, despite actually continuing forward. “You have me and my brother blindfolded. Leading us who knows where. And Blue is giggling like an idiot.”

“Edge,” Blue whined, breathless from said giggling, “be nice.”

“Hmm,” Edge hummed noncommittally. Blue made a grumpy noise, but the he continued to herd Red along. Edge could hear Red stumbling, Blue both helping and admonishing each time he cursed. Edge started walking again, as well.

“Okay, stop,” Stretch directed. Edge, feeling vindictive for this whole ordeal, didn't, and kept walking.

“I thought you wanted me to keep going,” he teased.

His smile dropped away when his next step didn't have any ground under it. Stretch yelped and a hand smacked into his shoulder, phalanges scrabbling at it painfully.

There was a dizzying lurch, and Edge was in free fall. He had heard that events like this felt like they happened in slow motion, but without sight it actually felt like he was falling through syrup. He was suffocating from it. How surprising that the force of his descent radiated out to encompass his whole body. It felt much more like drowning than falling.

“Fuck!” Edge hit the ground, the impact jarring his legs. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He hadn't died. He wasn't even in that much pain, though that could be the shock. He would appreciate if the shock could dull the intense burning in his rib cage. It felt like it had just been released from a vice.

“Bro?” Red yelled, skidding to a stop next to him.

“Edge, are you okay?” Blue cried, his small hands quickly superseded by Stretch collapsing on him, arms squeezing him uncomfortably after what he had just been through.

“Who’s the idiot?” Stretch gasped. It sounded like he was crying. He would. Edge ripped the blindfold off, one arm wrapping around Stretch.

“Who leads a blindfolded monster to a cl-” he stopped abruptly as he was blinded anew, this time by light rather than darkness. Shielding his sockets, he tried to look around. It was painfully bright, but slowly shapes emerged. Trees, rocks, bushes, but the most stunning sight was a squiggly line that sharpened into mountains and a city, with a sea of trees below them.

“W-wha-what is…” he looked at the other skeletons. Stretch had his skull on Edge’s scapula watching him with a, still teary, smile. Red was kneeling nearby, looking relieved, but Edge could see sweat across his skull. Blue was grinning like an idiot, no matter what anyone said.

“Isn't it amazing?” He chirped, throwing his arms wide.

“Surprise,” Stretch murmured weakly, squeezing just a little harder.

Edge just opened his mouth. Words didn't actually make their way out of it, but it sat open nonetheless. He hurt his neck trying to look everywhere at once. There was too much to take in.

Stretch took advantage of his silence, “I know you’ve already got a lot to take in, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to move in with us.”  
———  
“What a stunning trap, Edge!” Papyrus praised with his hands on his crests. Edge nodded along, soaking it in. Soft as he may be, Papyrus was another him, which meant he had a socket for this kind of thing.

“Don’t you think so, Stretch?”

Edge scoffed and crossed his arms. He saw no reason to bring Stretch into it. If Red hadn't begged him to do this ‘All Papyrus’ outing, he would have happily left the sad sack of bones at home.

“Yeah, looks great,” Stretch replied listlessly, not even looking over as he indulged in one of his many disgusting habits. A stream of smoke issued from his mouth and he walked away from them. He was even worse than their brothers, who could be counted on for at least a bit of snappy banter, even if it was pun-laden.

Edge turned his back on Stretch and offered to show Papyrus the next one.  
——-  
“W-what…?” Stretch looked horrified, not at all like someone who had been granted such a high honor as Edge’s affections.

“I would like you to start dating me,” Edge repeated anyways. Perhaps he just needed a chance to process the shock of receiving such an offer. He wasn't about to reject Edge. There was no way that could happen. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. He had many admirers, and Stretch was fortunate to be the one chosen. Surely he could see that…

“N-no… I- I can't,” Stretch said shakily. He looked like he might cry.

“What hinders you?” Edge asked, standing a little taller as he saw his gamble fail. Stretch laughed- laughed!- at that.

“How very… “ he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “No, I'm not ready. I'm sorry.”

“You feel unprepared?” Edge considered the slouched form. Stretch, admittedly, did not look the part with his stained hoodie and lazy mannerisms.

It had surprised Edge as well to discover he had feelings for the other version of himself. That part alone was odd enough, but he also was very much not Edge’s ‘type’. He had always been enthralled by monsters like Mettaton, such as… Mettaton. Desiring someone who was just like his brother was perplexing, to say the least.

Stretch had managed to be different enough. Rather than grating, Edge found his quirks endearing. He made Edge feel at ease, when little could. Even his humor, which was no better than Red’s, if a little cleaner, was delivered with enough earnest warmth to make Edge’s soul speed up. To be rejected by that monster was… No, he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. He couldn't be defeated like this.

“Very well,” he announced, startling Stretch. “I will wait until you are ready.”

“You…” Stretch breathed, and then broke out into sobs.  
——-  
“I would like you to start dating me.”

Stretch gave him a warm smile, which wasn't a no, though it wasn't a yes, either. Edge shifted uncomfortably, anxious as he waited for the answer.

It didn't seem as though Stretch was inclined to give him one. He went from staring at Edge to staring at the ground, to pacing in a circle with his skull in his hands, muttering to himself. Edge had never seen anything like it, and the manual had not prepared him for this.

“Perhaps I should try again later,” Edge said with as much certainty as he could manage.

“No!” Stretch stopped pacing and raised a hand to stop him. “No, I think I…” He took a deep breath and pivoted to face Edge. Looking him in the sockets, he gave Edge a smile he could only describe as bittersweet.

“I am going to regret this,” he said, confusing Edge even further. “But I just can't help myself.”

He threw his arms around Edge, who was startled into making a very un-him like yelp. Flushing with embarrassment- and maybe a little happiness- Edge rested his hands cautiously on Stretch’s sides.

“Um,” he promoted.

“Oh,” Stretch laughed, nuzzling his skull against Edge’s vertebrae in a very distracting manner. “Yes, yes. Of course.”

It was whispered so softly, Edge always wondered if he had imagined it. He never dared ask, the hint of a memory too precious to him to let reality shatter it.

“I’ve always loved you.”  
——  
“Sans, what are you doing?”

Sans dropped the curtain guiltily and made his way back to the couch, where Papyrus held one of his monster truck magazines.

“N-nothing,” he sighed, equally as guiltily. “Three days over- maybe I should-” he muttered not quite low enough to evade Papyrus’s excellent hearing. He glanced at the door anxiously.

“Are you expecting someone?” Edge asked, suspiciously. Who would come see his mess of a brother?

“No,” Sans drooped. “I don't think anyone’s coming.”

No one did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics.


End file.
